I'll Catch You
by LERDM
Summary: Victoria Dolohov, daughter of notorious death eater Antonin Dolohov, finds herself at Hogwarts and as the unlikely friend of Fred and George. She quickly intertwines herself with all the Weasley's, becoming part of the family, but for one of the Weasley brothers, she's a little more than that. Charlie X OC, will go through all the books and possibly beyond.
1. Chapter 1

"Albus, are you not worried about the safety of the students if she is here?" Severus asked.

"Severus, you and I both know that Dolohov hasn't been heard from for many years." Dumbledore retorted.

"And that could change!" Severus argued, "We don't know how much he has been involved in her upbringing, she could be dangerous, what if she hurts another child?" The child in question was Victoria Dolohov, who was set to join Hogwarts this fall. She was the daughter of notorious Deatheater Antonin Dolohov, no one had known that he had had a child until Snape had brought it to Dumbledore's attention that she would be nearing schooling age.

"We cannot judge this young lady for the sins of her father Severus, just as I have not judged you." Dumbledore paused, "Trust me." Snape sighed and nodded before stalking off.

* * *

In fall of that year...

Fred and George were excited to start school. Charlie, their favourite brother, was there and he had told them amazing stories about how awesome it was there. Molly was emotional when sending them off, but she always was, the brothers were just filled with excitement. They were some of the last ones to board the train and not very many spots were available, eventually the twins settled on a cabin with a lone girl in it. She had brown hair that was so dark it was nearly black and dark blue eyes.

They entered and sat down across from her, "Hi," George started.

"I'm Fred,"

"I'm George."

They earned a slight laugh from the girl, "Nice to meet you, I'm Victoria."

"Hi Victoria." They said at the same time, smiling widely. When she laughed again the brothers knew that they were going to be great friends.

* * *

Later at the sorting ceremony...

"Fred Weasley!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Good luck." Victoria told him, Fred, George and Victoria had quickly become friends on the train ride here, which they spent chatting about how much fun it was going to be here.

"Griffindor!" The sorting hat called, everyone applauded.

"George Weasley!" Was then called.

"Griffindor!" The sorting hat said again, and once again applause.

Victoria was nervous, she wanted to be in the same house as her new friends, but she was not oblivious to her past.

Finally it was her turn, "Victoria Dolohov!" McGonagall called, and all eyes fell to her. Dumbledore leaned forwards in his seat slightly and Snape watched with interest.

"Hmm..." The sorting hat mumbled, but everyone could hear, as they had all gone silent when they heard the last name of a man who had killed hundreds. "Griffindor!" It shouted finally.

There was muted applause as the Sytherin's were angry about not having her in their house, and the Griffindor's weren't sure if they should be happy that she was in their house either.

Victoria walked towards the Griffindor table, with not one person making eye contact, until two redheaded boys started calling, "Tori, Tori!" and beckoning her over to sit with them. She smiled and sat beside them and her insecurities quickly fell away, and that was when she decided that Fred and George were her best friends.

* * *

Sometime in October...

It was becoming quickly apparent that Victoria was good at magic, very good. She was extremely advanced in defense against the dark arts, charms and transfiguration. She was also powerful, her charms were strong, and they lasted. However she did struggle in a few other subjects, such as care of magical creatures and flying lessons.

Now, Victoria already knew how to fly, it's just that she hated it and refused to fly more than 2 meters off the ground. A little known fact about Victoria was that she was terrified of heights. Fred and George tried to help her get over her fears in numerous ways, but none of them worked and eventually they gave up.

"It's okay you guys, really. I know how to fly, I just don't like to." Victoria said to Fred and George, going inside from yet another unsuccessful broomstick lesson.

"If you say so..." Fred trailed off, still dissapointed that they couldn't help.

"Well cheer up, there's the Halloween feast tomorrow." Victoria pointed out, this quickly brought up their spirits.

* * *

Early December...

There was a certain buzz around the school that came with the winter season, and many of the first years were excited about going to see their families that they hadn't seen in a while, all but one, that was.

Victoria was sitting in the common room reading when Fred and George walked in with big grins on their faces, Victoria looked up from her book and said, "Oh no, what have the two of you done now?"

"Well," George started.

"We were thinking,"

"Would you like to,"

"Come to our house over Christmas holidays?"

Victoria just stared at them for a moment to see if they were serious, once she confirmed they were she said, "I don't know..."

"Why not?"

"Mum said it was okay and everything."

"Your parents really said it was okay?" Victoria asked tentatively.

"Yeah." They said, nodding at the same time.

"I, well..." She thought about it for a moment, "Alright."

Fred and George grinned and highfived, "This is going to be awesome!" They both said.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria was very nervous about going to the Weasley's for Christmas holidays. She was extremely aware that a lot of people felt uncomfortable around her, probably because they were afraid of her father, one of these people, in particular, was Percy, the third eldest Weasley brother. Victoria didn't blame him, but she did feel sad about it, clearly, she did not share the values of her father, and she's never done anything to anger him. Even though Percy was the only one f the Weasley's to dislike her because of her last name, it was enough to make her anxious.

Fred and George had fallen asleep on the train ride to Kings Cross, leaving Victoria to wallow in her thoughts.

When they reached the station she shook the twins awake and they quickly got off the train. It wasn't hard to spot to redheads through the crowd, Victoria slowed as if reconsidering. Fred and George shared a knowing glance.

"Don't worry Tori," Fred started.

"I'm sure they'll like you."

Victoria nodded to herself, and smiled a little, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," said George at the same time Fred said: "You're welcome."

They then looked at each other with betrayal and it made Victoria laugh loudly, which caught Mrs. Weasley's ear.

"Oh, my dear!" Molly said, "You must be Victoria."

Victoria nodded nervously, "Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh no need for that, call me Molly." She said smiling.

Victoria smiled back and said, "Hi Molly."

* * *

A few days later...

"TORI! TORI! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Fred and George shouted at her no longer sleeping form.

"Wha-"

"It's Christmas!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Victoria said.

They quickly ushered her down the stairs were the tired but excited family was beginning to gather.

"Alright, alright. Time for presents." Molly announced.

The gifts were all handed out and excitedly opened, Victoria, who had never really experienced Christmas, was amazed at her hand-knitted sweater, and she put it on right away. It had 'Tori' written on the front, and the wool was softer than you might think just by looking at it.

"Do you like it dear?" Molly asked her, and Victoria smiled widely and nodded in response.

* * *

The next day...

Victoria was playing wizard chess with Ron, who had gotten a set from his grandfather, she had beaten him several times already, but he got better with every defeat. They had just started a new game when Mr. Weasley walked into the room, he cleared his throat and both Ron and Victoria looked at him.

"Um, Victoria, would you mind coming into my study for a moment?" He asked kindly.

Victoria shrugged, "Sure."

"But Dad..." Ron whined.

Neither Victoria or Arthur Weasley paid any mind. They walked to his small, cluttered study and he sat down behind his desk and gestured for her to sit across from him.

"So, Victoria, I umm..." He paused, not really knowing where to start his line of thought.

"You want to know about my father," Victoria stated.

"I, um, well yes, I do." Arthur eventually said, "When was the last time you saw your father?" He asked.

"About three years ago," Victoria told him.

"And you haven't heard from him since?" He asked. Victoria shook her head no. Arthur nodded, "Alright then, that's all I wanted to know, thank you."

Victoria smiled and said, "If you have more questions I can answer them, I really don't mind. The only reason I don't hate him as much as you do is that I hate him more." She stood and was about to walk out of the room when Arthur spoke.

"Victoria, do you have anywhere to go during the summer?" He asked her. She shook her head and looked down, she was embarrassed. Before Hogwarts, she jumped around, from her mothers family who wanted nothing to do with her, to any muggles who would take her in, to youth homeless shelters. "Well, I want to know if you'd like to stay with us over the summer, and the holidays too?"

Victoria's eyes widened and she nodded quickly, "Thank you!" She exclaimed. To Arthur it was not even a decision to be made, all he could think about was if Ginny had nowhere to go and no one was willing to take her in because they didn't like him.

* * *

Over the next few days Victoria soon began to fit right in with the Weasleys, she braided Ginny's hair and played chess with Ron, she argued about books with Percy and played pranks with Fred and George, she listened avidly to Bill's stories and got Charlie to help her study for her care of magical creatures class. Arthur and Molly were overjoyed to have a new family member, and so were the rest of them, with the exception of Percy, who for the most part, felt her presence in their home was dangerous. However, he was too afraid of her to make any comment of the sorts in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the summer of Victoria's first year, and she was gladly spending it at the Weasley's. There were sometimes when she missed quiet, and when she did she would go for a walk and would go to the small pond with a nearly non-existent beach where her, Fred and George would sometimes splash around. She would find a rock from the 'beach' and a stick, she would then throw the rock in the air and hit it with the stick and see how far she could get it to go.

That's what she had been doing, until she heard someone clear their voice from behind her, "You have a mean swing." It was Charlie. (little know fact on Charlie Weasley he was the Captain of the quidditch team and the seeker)

"Oh!" Victoria said, a little startled, "Thanks?" She said, not sure if it was a compliment.

"Have you ever thought of trying out for beater?" Charlie asked.

"No, well yes, but I can't fly." Victoria answered.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Don't all first years have to take flying lessons?"

"Yea... that's not exactly what I meant. I'm terrified of heights, I hate flying." Victoria explained.

"Oh..." Charlie said in understanding, then he had a moment of thought and when he finally came to a conclusion he spoke, "What if I helped you?"

"What?" Victoria asked, confused.

"I can teach you, we can go slow if you like, and I promise you won't fall." Charlie said.

"I don't know..."

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Alright," Charlie said from beside Victoria, "You lead the way, go as fast or as high as you want. I'll be right behind you, I promise I'll catch you if you fall."

Victoria nodded and took off at a moderate pace, but very low to the ground, going only as high as three meters.

The next morning was similar except she went faster than the morning before. A few days after that she began to go higher, and after that, higher again, it wasn't until nearly three weeks later when they were flying nearly a hundred feet off the ground did she realize how far she had come.

"Woah." She said, looking around at the amazing view.

"I know." Charlie said.

Victoria turned to Charlie, "Thanks for helping me."

"It was no problem, I like flying, and I like the care of magical creatures if you ever need help with that again." Charlie told her.

"Thanks Charlie." Victoria paused, "Race you to the Burrow!" She cried and took off.

Charlie laughed and chased after her, Charlie beat her and stood triumphantly in front of the door to the house, but Victoria was coming in fast and she didn't manage to slow down in time. Her colliding with Charlie was perfectly timed with Molly opening the door to see what the ruckus was.

Victoria landed on top of Charlie at the feet of Molly, who looked down with shock and confusion. Both Victoria and Charlie started laughing hysterically, Victoria rolled off of him and laid down beside him, where she continued to laugh. After a moment Charlie stood and helped Victoria up, "Nice hit." He said, which only made Victoria laugh even harder.

* * *

Quidditch tryouts...

It was the second round of Quidditch tryouts, there were four beaters left, one of which was Victoria. Charlie and Oliver Wood were both quite surprised she was that good, she had very good accuracy, and her flying skills were 'pretty damn good' said Charlie.

Eventually they chose Victoria and a sixth year who had been on the team last year.

Charlie and Victoria walked back to the locker room, Victoria was grinning widely. "I can feel it, we're going to win the cup this year." Charlie said.

"I hope so." Victoria replied.

* * *

First Quidditch Game of The Season...

It was cool outside with a slight breeze, perfect weather if you asked Charlie. He was hovering at the top of the pitch, watching for any sign of the snitch, he spotted Victoria defend Oliver, he smiled.

The announcer cried, "That's another massive hit for the Gryffinor beaters!"

Then suddenly the snitch flew in front of him he chased after it and was in a tight pursuit with the Ravenclaw seeker, but eventually he managed to push past the other seeker and grab the snitch.

The announcer shouted, "And Charlie Weasley grabs the snitch! And the game is over! Gryffindor with 190 points wins over Ravenclaw with 60 points!"

After the game Charlie was giving his usual speech when he realized something, "Where's Victoria?" He asked the team. They shrugged and shook their heads.

"She just left I think." Oliver said to Charlie.

"Alright, uh, good game." Charlie said to the team before walking out towards the exit, he walked out and looked towards the path to the castle, and as he turned around he saw Mme. Pomfrey helping Victoria limp towards the castle accompanied by professor McGonagall.

Charlie jogged up beside them, "Victoria, are you alright? What happened?"

"It's nothing Charlie, I'm fine, just rolled my ankle." Victoria said, unconvincingly.

"Victoria..." Charlie said, his face showed that he was hurt that she wouldn't tell him what really happened.

"Charlie, it's fine, go back to the team, I'm fine." Victoria said.

Charlie watched as they walked on, he turned back, about to head back to the team room, but then turned around and walked briskly towards Madame Pomfrey and Victoria. He walked up behind Victoria and picked her up, "Charlie! What're you-"

"I'm carrying you because you can't walk." He explained.

"Charlie, put me down. I can walk, I'm fine. You can't carry me all the way there, I might be short but I'm no stick." She said.

"Well lucky for us I'm no stick either." Charlie responded.

As they bickered Professor McGonagall was smiling at them, they were so cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime before Christmas...

Victoria and an unnamed Slytherin student were sitting quietly waiting for Snape and McGonagall to finish their quiet discussion. You see, Victoria had been walking down the halls when this Slytherin student pulled out his wand at her and said, "Fight me Dolohov."

Victoria just looked at him strangely and tried to push past him, but then his friends blocked her way. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to fight me." He repeated, he had a bit of a crazed look about him.

"Umm... No thanks." She said, at this point a large crowd had gathered, Victoria tried to push through, but she was shoved backwards. She tripped over her feet and landed on her butt, the student then flicked his wand and a gash appeared on her cheek, she gasped and grabbed it, a few tears running down her cheeks. She stood and took a menacing step towards the boy, who seemed like he was beginning to doubt his decision. She punched him square in the nose, feeling a crunch, both in her hand and his face.

"What is going on here?!" Cried McGonagall, coming onto the scene.

And that was why she was sitting there with fresh stitches and a brace on her wrist while the boy was holding a bandage to his broken nose and both were looking displeased.

Snape and McGonagall seperated, "For you, _boy_ ," Snape spat, "One month detention and 200 points from Slytherin." He said sharply.

"And for you, Miss-" McGonagall was going to say Dolohov, but instead said, "Victoria, 15 points from Gryffindor, and you may leave."

She walked out nearly in tears and barely noticed that Fred and George were waiting for her outside. They ushered her to sit and tell them what happened.

When she explained the whole story they were outraged, "Do you want us to put some puking pastals in his food, or something else, Fred?"

"Maybe we could make something that'd give him a really big chin?"

"Or what about something that'll give him sores?"

They looked at Victoria and realized that it didn't seem like they were helping much, "What do you want us to do?" Fred asked her.

Victoria didn't respond but just grabbed them and pulled them in for a hug, "You two are the best."

After a moment they pulled away, "Did I hear a go on the puking pastals? George?" Fred asked.

"I think I did." George replied, they were both grinning from ear to ear and Victoria couldn't help but crack a smile too.

She wiped the tears off her face and said, "I have quidditch practice."

"You gonna be alright kid?" They asked her simultaneously.

"I'm okay." Victoria said.

After Fred and George walked with her to the dorm where she quickly changed into her quidditch stuff, then they walked with her to the practice which she was now late for. They sat in the stands and watched as she explained what happened to Charlie, who looked very angry.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm good, I'll be fine for the match." She said, referring to the final match for the quidditch house cup that was coming up next week.

"That's not what I meant." Charlie said.

"I know." Victoria said, she smiled, but it was a sad smile.

* * *

The Quidditch Final Match...

It was a tight match against Slytherin, they were brutally dirty, but managed to do it when Madam Hooch wasn't looking. It was needless to say that Victoria was busy, it was 20-10 for Gryfiindor, but nothing was guaranteed until the snitch was caught.

There seemed to be no give on either side, that was, until both Charlie and the Slytherin seeker spotted the snitch. It was zipping around about 50 feet up where most of the other players were, which made both seekers fair game for the beaters. Luckily for Charlie Victoria was keeping a close eye on him. That was why when there was a bludger headed strait for him she managed to hit it back at a Slytherin team member.

As Charlie soared past her he shouted, "Thanks Tori!"

He was on the tail of the snitch, with the Slytherin seeker right behind him, but then from the corner of his eye he saw Victoria being shoved around by one of the Slytherin beaters, but what he really noticed was when the beater elbowed her in the side of the head.

His eyes widened as she began to fall, he quickly glanced to the snitch that was just in front of him, but instead of reaching out he dove. Nearly forty feet he dropped, and he grabbed Victoria's arm and slowly brought her to the ground, her head was bleeding. Charlie was so angry that he barely heard the crowd cheer when the Slytherin seeker grabbed the snitch.

Quickly both teams landed and Charlie laid Victoria down on the cold ground and he walked over to the Slytherin team who was gathered in a circle. From behind them he could see one of them that had a bit of blood on his elbow, Charlie grabbed the boys arm. When he turned around Charlie punched him right across the face, the boy crumpled and Charlie turned and walked briskly back to where the Gryffindor team had gathered around Victoria and Mme. Pomfrey.

* * *

The next day...

Two Slytherin students had been expelled, one for putting a hex on Victoria so that the spell that prevents someone from hitting the ground at a fatal speed would not work on her. The other Slytherin to be expelled was the one who elbowed her in the head, and coincidentally it was the same boy who had attacked Victoria in the hallways just the week before.

Charlie got a week of detention, but he thought it was worth it. Fred, George and Charlie rotated so that one of them was always with her. It was later that evening when they were all there that she woke up.

Victoria groaned, her head hurt very much, "Hey Tori, welcome back." Fred said from her right side.

"You gave us a right good scare." George said from her left.

Victoria laughed slightly, "Sorry." She looked up a bit and saw Charlie standing at the end of the hospital bed, she also noticed the bandages around his hand, "Charlie," She started, and he turned and faced her, "What happened to your hand?"

"I-"

"He punched that kid so hard," Fred started.

"You broke his nose and Charlie broke his jaw." George finished.

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, "I didn't break his jaw." Charlie said.

Fred and George both raised their eyebrows, as to say yes you did.

Victoria smiled and a distinct impression came over her, that this was what having a family felt like.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Christmas at the Weasley's and Victoria was excited to see Ron and Ginny again, they really were just the cutest kids. Currently Ginny was braiding Victoria's hair while she was laying on her stomach playing chess with Ron.

Percy was looking at the scene with disdain when Molly walked into the room, "Percy what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I just don't think that she should be spending all this time bonding with Ron and Ginny." Percy stated a matter of factly.

"Percy-" Molly was about to admonish him for picking on Victoria again, but then there was a knock at the door.

Victoria turned to Molly with a confused expression, as she didn't know they were expecting anyone.

"Oh! That'll be Remus." Molly said.

"Who's Remus?" Victoria asked Ron quietly.

"He's a friend of dad's." Ron explained.

"Alright children, everyone out!" Molly called.

Victoria stood and was going to follow Fred when Arthur said, "Actually, Victoria, would you mind staying for a second?"

"Sure." She said and sent a small glance to Fred and George.

As the Weasley children went upstairs Arthur motioned for everyone to sit down at the table.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked, never taking her eye's off Remus.

"It's alright child, I'm not here to hurt you." Remus said.

"I know, I'm sorry for staring, it's just that the only other werewolf I've ever met tried to kill me." Victoria said, and the adults all shared a concerned glance.

"What's your name?" Remus asked her, trying to ignore how irked he was by her somehow just knowing he was a werewolf, but that was something he could look into later

"Victoria." She said.

"Well, Victoria, it is my understanding that you would like to join the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked her.

Victoria smiled and looked at Arthur, "Well, yeah, I would."

"There is something that you must be able to do before you are able to join however..." Remus said, "You must be able to cast a patronus charm."

Molly and Arthur smiled kindly, Victoria had learned of the Order from Arthur and was very adamant about joining, but they knew that she wasn't able to cast a patronus charm out of school, so indirectly this would prevent her from joining for another three years until she was seventeen.

"Great, I'll show you outside though, I wouldn't want to knock anything over." Victoria stood and walked towards the door while the adults shared distressed glances, they followed her outside the house.

"But Victoria dear, you can't use your wand outside of school, remember?" Molly said.

"I don't need my wand." Victoria replied and closed her eyes, for a moment nothing happened, but then she wave her hand and suddenly a blue light emerged and took form. Victoria's patronus was not a regular animal, and when Remus saw it he was amazed, he had never ever heard of someone who had a dragon as a patronus before.

Victoria's patronus was amazing, it was so real looking that Molly began to get frightened that it would burn the house down. It was then that Fred, George and Charlie ran out of the house. Now Charlie, who's passion in life was dragons was stunned, and Fred and George thought it was incredibly cool.

"Victoria, how did you learn this?" Remus asked.

Victoria's face soured and her patronus dissipated, "My father taught me to use magic without a wand when I was young." Victoria told him.

"Ah..." Remus said, he nodded slowly, "Well Victoria, it takes a strong wizard to cast that spell with their wand and speaking the incantation, you managed to create a corporeal patronus without either. I think the Order would be lucky to have you, once you are of age, that is." Remus told her seriously.

Victoria smiled, "Thank you."

Remus then turned to Molly and said something about dinner, while Charlie walked up to Victoria, "Your patronus is a dragon?" He asked, wide-eyed, "That's amazing Victoria." He said smiling.

"It really was Tori!" George started

"Mum looked like she was about to faint." Fred finished.

Victoria laughed and walked inside with them towards a nice warm dinner.

* * *

Back at school...

Victoria had been called to meet with Professor Dumbledore in his office after her classes, Fred and George speculated as to why, and their conclusion was that she had obviously been profiled as a known cohort of theirs.

Victoria knocked on the door to Dumbledore's study, and it was opened by Professor McGonagall, "Hello Ms... Victoria." McGonagall said, not feeling very comfortable saying the name, but in not saying made things feel awkward.

McGonagall gestured for her to enter, she walked inside and looked around with amazement, especially when she saw the phoenix. Then she spotted Dumbledore sitting at a round table with two empty chairs, McGonagall sat at one, and she at the other.

"So, Victoria, it has come to my attention that you have been-" McGonagall started.

"That you have been advancing quickly in your classes." Dumbledore interjected, and McGonagall rolled her eyes slightly, "We were thinking about options that would help you stay focused in your classes, and I was hoping that you would like to have a bit of a private lesson after your classes with myself."

"I would like that." Victoria said.

* * *

The Next Day After Classes...

After convincing Fred and George that no, she was not in fact joining some sort of cult, she went to Dumbledore's study.

"Now, Ms. Dolohov, I would like to start by asking you a few questions." Dumbledore stated, Victoria nodded, "What spells do you know how to cast without a wand?"

"Umm... expelliarmus, lumos, alohomora, and uh, expecto patronum." Victoria said nervously.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Impressive, very impressive indeed, yet I feel like you have left something out." He spoke cryptically, but Victoria understood what he was trying to ask.

"I-I know two more, but I don't know what they're called, I only know what they do." Victoria told him.

"And what do they do?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to know just how dark this magic was.

"One of them makes people hurt, it's like fire but it's-"

"Purple." Dumbledore finished, recognizing Antonin's signature spell.

Victoria nodded, "The other... it..." Victoria paused, looking for the words to explain it, "It cuts people all over, makes them bleed."

"Well, thank you for sharing that with me Ms. Dolohov," Dumbledore said, "Now, would you mind terribly showing me your patronus, I believe it offers insight into the person casting it."

Victoria nodded and shut her eyes briefly, and then it emerged, the dragon patronus, after it dissipated Albus turned to Victoria with surprise, "When I was younger it used to be a butterfly." She told him.

"Incredible..." Albus said, "I've never seen a dragon as a patronus before."

"Charlie says it's a Hungarian Horntail, though, I'm not really sure what that means." Victoria told him.

"Well, would you look at the time, I shan't be keeping you any longer. I'll see you the same time tomorrow." Dumbledore said.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Okay so in this story Victoria's birthday is September 2nd, so she is nearly a year older than all the other students in her year, I just wanted to state this because it will be important later on. Also, thanks to everyone who followed and favourited, and a special thanks to those who reviewed/commented.

* * *

Easter Holidays...

"Alright, gather round everyone! Charlie says he's got a surprise for us!" Molly exclaimed excitedly.

Victoria, Fred and George came into the dining room and sat around the table. Charlie stood and said, "Well, you guys know that I've always wanted a career in the Care of Magical Creatures." He started, "Well, I wrote to my first choice of jobs and... they accepted me unconditionally, even if I don't do well on my exams." Charlie said.

"Oh, Charlie!" Molly yelled with excitement, "That's amazing!" She exclaimed, "Now, where and what is it?" She asked, and everyone looked at him.

"Well, uh, that's the thing..." He said, and rubbed the back of his head, "It's in Romania... with dragons."

Molly and Arthur were stunned into silence, while the rest of his siblings (minus Percy, who had demanded to stay at school) grinned widely.

"That's great Charlie!" Victoria said.

"Yeah Charlie!" Fred and George said at the same time.

Molly stood quickly, "You all stop encouraging him!" She shouted.

"Children, I think we need to talk to Charlie in private," Arthur said.

"Tori! Tori! Let me braid your hair!" Ginny called and took Victoria's hand and pulled her towards their room. Victoria sent a pitying smile to Charlie as she left.

* * *

Later that night...

Charlie was throwing rocks into the little pond outside the Burrow when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned to see Victoria walking towards him.

She sat down beside him in silence, "Were they angry?" She asked.

Charlie nodded, not verbally responding because he was afraid if he opened his mouth he would start to cry. The decision to move far away from his family and friends had been hard enough, but it was even worse now that they seriously disapproved.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. They sat in silence for a moment longer, "Can I ask you something?"

Charlie looked at her, "Sure Tori."

Victoria looked off into the distance, "Am I dangerous?"

Charlie was taken aback by the question, "Are you dangerous?" He repeated with confusion.

"Yeah," Victoria said, "A lot of kids at school seem to think so, and McGonagall acts like if she says my last name I'll explode into a fury of dark magic." Victoria sighed, "I was just wondering if there was anything to that."

Charlie looked at her, "Is this about Percy?" He asked. She didn't answer. "You shouldn't let what he says get to you. You're a part of the family. We'll all always support you, even if sometimes it doesn't seem like-" Charlie stopped, seeing what she had tricked him into saying. "Clever."

"I try," she said with a smile.

Charlie looked at her with a faint smile, "Thanks Victoria."

"Any time Charlie," She said and stood. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

Back to school...

"I'm going to fail defense against the dark arts," Charlie groaned to his friends, "Then my mom will actually kill me!"

Charlie's friends looked at each other, "Oh no Charlie... what will you do? It's not like you know someone who is arguably better at it than our teacher." Charlie looked at them with confusion. "Victoria Dolohov you idiot."

"Ohh..." Charlie said in realization. He determined that that evening when he was going to help Victoria with her Care of Magical Creatures homework he would also ask her if she knew how to do a few spells.

* * *

Victoria had just finished her private lesson with Dumbledore an was heading to the library to meet up with Charlie to go through her CoMC homework when she was intercepted by Snape.

"Ms. Dolohov, a moment please."

Victoria nodded and followed Snape to his office. He looked at her strangely, for a long time.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Victoria asked.

Snape was silent for a moment before he said, "I knew your father quite well Ms. Dolohov, and I advised the Dumbledore disallow you from attending Hogwarts because I was afraid that you would be like him." Snape paused and looked over the girl, "But I can see now that you take after your mother."

Victoria looked away at the mention of her mother, "I'd rather be called like my father."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "And why is that?"

"Because she left me with him and ran away," Victoria started sharply. "My father made me come with him as he hunted her down, and then he-" Victoria suddenly stopped, "I watched her die, but all I can think about now when I think of her is how she abandoned me. At least my father would have never left me."

"I thought you lived apart from Antonin," Snape pointed out.

"I do, but I was the one who ran away. He never chose to let me go."

Snape nodded in understanding, his motivation behind questioning her was to see if she still held any allegiance to her father, but now that he knew she didn't, his mind was put more at ease.

"Professor, if that's all, I have to meet someone," Victoria spoke. Her tone of voice and overall demeanor reverted back to the one of innocent kindness.

"Who are you meeting?" Snape asked.

"Charlie Weasley, he's helping me with my Care for Magical Creatures class," Victoria explained.

"I have noticed that you seem very close to that family."

Victoria nodded, "I've been staying with them, over the holidays and breaks."

Snape nodded, "Well, I... I would just like you to know... if you ever have any trouble with your family, with your father. I will try my best to help you if you come to me."

Victoria looked up at him in surprise, "Thank you... Professor," She said, slightly stunned.

She tried to shake off the strangeness of the previous conversation as she entered the library.

"Hey Victoria," Charlie greeted when he saw her.

"Hi Charlie," She replied with a smile.

She started by showing him some of the things in her books that she was unsure of, and he explained everything to Victoria's satisfaction.

"Charlie, you're the best," Victoria said.

"Actually, before you go... I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with some of my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?"

Victoria smiled at him, "Of course I wouldn't. What are you working on?"

They chatted about spells and charms for a long time, almost until dinner in the great hall was served.

"How'd you get so good at this?" Charlie asked.

"It was all I was taught when I was a kid, I didn't learn how to read or write until I was eight," Victoria said. "It sounds strange," She said when she saw the shocked look on Charlie's face, "But, it seemed normal at the time."

They were almost at the great hall when Charlie turned to her. "I know you don't like talking about your childhood... but if you ever want to, I'm a good listener."

"Thanks Charlie," Victoria said with a smile.


End file.
